Impulsive
by Ferryman of Styx
Summary: "Please, you know me. Am I the kind of person to do something drastic?" That was the last thing Minako heard from her friend before she left Japan for four months. Imagine her surprise when she finally see's Rei upon her return. "MY GOD!"


**Impulsive**

Things hadn't been going too well for Rei recently. Minako had left on tour to London, with her singing career. With her best friend gone Rei was feeling a little worse for wear having no one to talk to. Ami spent so much time in the hospital, due to her residency and Makoto was at some prestigious chef's conference in Tokyo and a guest spot in one of the best kitchens, Rei had been left to care for their princess. Under normal circumstance this wouldn't be a problem, however Mamoru was out of town at the moment.

So after having to spend so much concentrated time with her rather clingy friend Rei was somewhat out of sorts. So the morning of Minako's return she woke up and looking in at the reflection in her mirror, decided that it was time for a change, something drastic. With a grin and a fierce determination Rei descended the stairs of the shrine, a new found bounce in her step. Makoto would arrive back from the conference later in the morning. Usagi would pick her up and take her to the party preparation for Minako's return that afternoon. Ami had the afternoon off and the outers had agreed to come too, so all of the senshi would be together again.

Rei walked down the streets of downtown Juban. Finding the place she was looking for Rei entered, no second thoughts. The sign on the door read "Janet's radical manes". Rei smiled at the receptionist, "How can I help you?"

"Could I please see Janet?" The receptionist frowned.

"Janet is indisposed at the moment but I can –" The receptionist was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Dang girl, is that you. Where you been?" Janet rushed out and enveloped Rei in a hug. Rei met Janet in Kyoto, when she did a stint at the shrine there. The two of them had remained friends since.

"Around. Hey I was wondering if you could fit me in?" Rei looked at Janet with a hopeful smile.

"I can always fit you in."

An hour and a half later a young woman exited the salon. She had short spiky black hair with bright red streaks in it.

Rei grinned as she noticed the stares she was getting. This was definitely a drastic change, however not quite drastic enough for her liking. Rei grinned as she remembered Minako's words before she left.

**Flashback**

Standing at the terminal eight girls stood off in a corner bidding farewell to one of their members.

"I'll be back in four months," Minako said to her friend as she embraced her fiercely, "And DON'T do anything drastic while I'm gone. Or I'll make you regret it."

"Please, you know me. Am I the kind of person to do something drastic?" Minako grinned at her friend as she hugged her one last time.

She regretfully released Rei and turned for the boarding gate as someone over the loudspeaker made the final call for Minako's flight.

**End Flashback**

Four months was a long time to be without the person that kept you grounded, the person that stopped you from going insane on a daily basis. It didn't help that for the last month all of her other friends hadn't been around either. So Rei had done exactly what her friend had told her not to do and she wasn't done yet.

**Flashback **

Rei grinned as she spotted her next stop. It was still a month before Minako was due to return, it would also be a month before she saw any of her other friends. She walked over to the tattoo and piercings parlour expectantly. Fortunately it was a slow day, midweek, so they were able to fit her in. Swallowing her hesitation, Rei pulled herself up to her full height and strode into the store with confidence. A short time later Rei remerged with a glistening silver lip ring, a silver tongue ring and a second earring on her right ear. The grin on her face was brighter than it had been for the last three months.

**End Flashback**

The bounce in her step was noticeable. The piercings' had mostly healed and it would only be two more weeks till she could change them. Rei checked her watch, seeing that she still had about an hour before Minako's party she decided to catch a taxi to the mall and buy some new clothes. She was enjoying this new impulsive streak.

Rei decided that she'd like some new clothes to go with her look. She'd already bought a new wardrobe of clothes over the past month, but today demanded something special. So after a considerable time drifting through a few shops Rei found the perfect outfit to go with her new look. After trying on the outfit and liking the fit and style Rei walked over to the counter and purchased it.

Rei popped a taxi back to the shrine to change into her new outfit. The ensemble consisted of black combat boots, fishnet stockings, a red pleated mini skirt, a black t-shirt with a silver skull on it and a tailored black leather jacket. Rei checked herself over in the mirror and grinned for the umpteenth time that day. The look was absolutely perfect.

Truthfully, if she ever got sick of it she could always die her hair back and it would grow out, she could also take out the piercing and change her clothes. None of the changes were permanent but they made her feel alive, and right now, that was exactly what she needed.

Rei checked her watch and realised that she'd be twenty minutes late. Perfect, that would mean that everyone's attention would be solely focused on her. She grabbed her keys and put her phone in her bra, she dashed out of the shrine heading for the crown. Rei noticed all the odd looks that she received from passers by, that alone made the whole experience worth it, but her friends' expressions would be priceless.

Rei entered the crown and greeted Motoki, the young man's jaw dropped at the sight of his friend. Rei headed to the room were the party was being held and stopped in front of the door. At that moment her phone rang. Rei pulled it out of her jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID 'Usagi'. A small smile tugged at Rei's lips as she answered the phone, opening the door.

"Can I help you?" The girls all turned towards the door hearing it open. What they saw stunned all of them into silence, a few of them lost their jaws somewhere to the floor.

Usagi was the first to regain the use of her voice, "Rei?"

Rei smirked smugly, "Yes?"

"MY GOD! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING DRASTIC!" Minako screamed at the raven-haired woman. By this time Rei had descended the stairs, the smug smirk still in place.

"What on earth have you done?" Setsuna questioned, the look on her face incredulous.

"I made a few changes," Rei replied, doing a pirouette, "do you like it?"

"I think you look good." Haruka offered with a shrug and a smile, which earned her a smack on the arm from Minako.

"Don't you go encouraging her!" Minako growled before turning her attention back to Rei, "And you! What the hell were you thinking? I leave for four months and come back to . . . to . . . to THIS?" Rei couldn't help but laugh. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

Once Rei calmed done she smiled at her friend, "What's the big deal? I can dye my hair back and it'll grow out. I can also take out the piercing and change my clothes. For now . . . I think the change will do me some good. I've always had a hard time with change and I like having the chance to finally do something impulsive."

Minako confusion slowly dissipated as realisation dawned on her face. She smiled at Rei, this decision had been in no way impulsive or drastic. Rei had thought through every step and made logical and rational decisions wether she knew it or not. Minako's smile spread as she stepped up to Rei, wrapping her arms around her. She whispered into Rei's ear, "You really do look great."

Rei smiled as she pulled back. Finally after a moment's hesitation she leaned forward and captured Minako's lips. Minako grinned into the kiss, knowing Rei, the kiss wasn't as impulsive as it would first seem either. However that was just fine with her.

**The****END**

**Disclaimer:**I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its respective owner.

**A/N:**All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
